<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises by Sher_Wood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500218">Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_Wood/pseuds/Sher_Wood'>Sher_Wood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Cute, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_Wood/pseuds/Sher_Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая зарисовка о событиях, случившихся после пожара в церкви.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Diaz &amp; Sean Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963080">Bruises</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmooseberry/pseuds/msmooseberry">msmooseberry</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они добрались до Аризоны к середине следующего дня. Шон вышел из машины слегка пошатываясь, после той взбучки, что ему устроил церковный вышибала, всё тело ныло и пульсировало в разных точках. Не хотелось в душ, не хотелось обрабатывать раны, даже желудок скромно помалкивал. Хотелось спать. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы отмыть лицо и руки от собственной крови, да закинуть грязную толстовку отмокать. Кэрен быстро сообразила что к чему и предложила Дэниэлу прогуляться на улице, поговорить, оставить брата отдыхать. Младший Диаз разрывался между желанием узнать что-то о матери и желанием быть рядом с братом, которого не видел больше месяца. Хотя бы просто лежать рядом и понимать, что Шон жив, Шон здесь и он никуда больше не пропадёт. Однако Кэрен настойчиво объяснила, что Шону лучше побыть в одиночестве и как следует выспаться. Младший Диаз быстро и тихо переоделся в предложенную коричневую футболку, которая оказалась ему очень велика, шорты, которые пришлось крепко стянуть поясом, и вышел на улицу к Кэрен. </p><p>Надолго Дэниэла не хватило. Около получаса он сидел перед трейлером Кэрен, засыпая её вопросами и одновременно рассказывая об их с Шоном прошлой жизни. Он всегда был очень болтливым, со всем энтузиазмом повествовал и с не меньшим слушал, но взгляд раз за разом возвращался к окну трейлера с плотно задёрнутыми шторами. Когда Дэниэл в очередной раз повернулся, выискивая взглядом что-то на стене трейлера, Кэрен встала из-за небольшого столика и сказала:</p><p>- Я съезжу докуплю продуктов. Тут недалеко, вернусь через пару часов. А ты пока присмотри за братом, ладно? Ему нужен отдых. Аптечка, если что, под кроватью. </p><p>- Конечно! Я присмотрю за ним, - лицо мальчика озарила улыбка. Кэрен коротко усмехнулась и направилась к своей машине. </p><p>Дэниэл чувствовал себя взрослым: Шон всегда твердил, что заботится о нём, что младший брат его ответсвенность и за ним нужно приглядывать, но теперь в роли "старшего" будет сам Дэниэл, даже если это и означает просто сидеть и ждать когда брат проснётся. </p><p>Шон лежал в позе эмбриона, прижавшись спиной к стене трейлера, так он чувствовал себя более защищённым. Тонкие от голодания и скитания по пустыне руки крепко сжимали подушку. Дэниэлу на секунду показалось, что старший действительно он и защищать Шона теперь его обязанность. Мальчик как можно тише прилёг на свободную половину кровати лицом к Шону. Даже во сне брат не выглядел спокойным и умиротворённым. Ему явно снился кошмар, единственный здоровый глаз бегал под веком и губы иногда подрагивали. </p><p>- Дэниэл, - произнёс парень, еле шевеля  ими. </p><p>Младший положил свою ладошку поверх руки Шона, крепко прижимающей подушку к телу. Тот немного успокоился.</p><p>Дэниэлу нравилось просто лежать и смотреть. В кои-то веки они никуда не бегут, не сражаются, не пытаются выжить. Мама рядом, место спокойное, тихая гавань, где их мало кто сможет найти, даже люди не стали задавать никаких вопросов, когда Кэрен привезла одного изрядно побитого мальчика и второго, что преданным щенком шёл рядом, то хватаясь за руку старешго, то помогая идти. </p><p>Шон зашевелился. Дэниэл испугался, что разбудил его своим прикосновением, но тот лишь перевернулся на спину, оставляя подушку рядом, и немного потянулся. Край белой футболки задрался, обнажая крупные пятна лиловых синяков. У Дэниэла кольнуло в сердце. Это из-за меня, подумал он, если бы я согласился уйти сразу, ничего этого не произошло бы. Мальчик аккуратно отодвинул футболку повыше, чтобы оценить насколько всё плохо: дорожка синяков тянулась по животу и груди, преимущественно на правой стороне. </p><p>Дэниэл вспомнил про аптечку и достал её из-под кровати. Названия лекарств ни о чём не говорили, но одна бело-синяя упаковка привлекла его внимание: точно из такой же Шон доставал тюбик с мазью, которую наносил на свой огромный синяк под глазом после конфликта с Большим Джо. Мальчик достал упаковку и выдавил немного мази на ладонь. Она приятно холодила на контрасте с аризонской жарой. Глубоко вдохнув, Дэниэл осторожно приложил ладонь к самому большому синяку - под рёбрами - и стал мягко размазывать лекарство по остальным синякам. </p><p>- Что ты делаешь, enano? - старший с трудом разлепил здоровый глаз. </p><p>- Прости, я просто увидел и... - Дэниэл отдернул руку как от пламени, но Шона, кажется, не слишком беспокоила неприкосновенность собственного тела, он находился в полусонном состоянии. - Это выглядит не очень. Сильно болит? </p><p>- Терпимо. </p><p>- Вот бы у меня была способность исцелять, - Дэниэл поник головой от осознания своего бессилия, - тогда может папа был бы жив... Или у тебя бы остался второй глаз. Или хотя бы не было так больно.</p><p>- Хэй, - Шон перевернулся обратно на бок, чтобы смотреть мальчику в глаза. Наощупь он нашёл чужую ладонь и сжал в своей, - ты не выбирал себе силу и не в чём не виноват. Мне хватает того, что мой младший братишка снова рядом. Я очень сильно скучал. </p><p>- Я тоже. Я знал, что ты вернёшься, - последнюю фразу мальчик добавляет с долей гордости. Он же правда никогда не думал другого, не верил, что брат мог умереть или загреметь за решётку. Это же Шон Диас, он из чего-угодно выпутается. - Но всё же было бы хорошо, если бы тебе не было больно... </p><p>- Не забивай голову, тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть. Иди сюда, - Шон раскрыл руки, приглашая младшего в свои объятия и тот быстро подвинулся ближе. </p><p>Дэниэл заёрзал, стараясь улечься так, чтобы не касаться мест на теле брата, покрытых синяками, но Шон сам обнял его покрепче, прижимая голову к своей груди. Дэниэлу оставалось только обвить тонкими руками тело старшего, сплестись ногами и попытаться уснуть. Может его будут приследовать кошмары о пожаре и Лисбет, но хотя бы Шон будет спать спокойно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>